Wedding Woes
by MyseryLuvsCompany
Summary: Yellow and Black. Red and White. Blue and Pink. What to choose? Mai says red, blue, and yellow. Naru says white, pink and black. Who will get proven wrong? Naru x Mai Read and review. Chapter 3 posted!
1. Yellow or Black?

A/N: I am so upset right now. My other USB disk has bombed out on me and I have lost all my work. As in every single chapter of every story I have done. Including all chapters I was currently working on. Please be patient and allow me the chance to start them again. I also have to try and recount from memory what they were about. But here is Wedding Woes Chapter 3. I tried to keep with the whole colour theme. Hope you like it.

OH and in this one, Mai already knows about Naru being Oliver Davis. It just makes this easier to do without making everyone pretend to call him Naru etc.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt. Would I be writing fanfics if I did?

-----------------------------

"Yellow," 

"Black,"

"Yellow,"

"Black,"

"But the yellow one is nice,"

"But the black one is more formal," 

A loud huff was heard from the young brunette as she glared at her boss. He just simply leant against the door of his office as the rest of the SPR workers listened in. Well, all except Ayako who was currently trying to strangle Takigawa. 

"Fine then. Why don't we ask what everyone else thinks? After all, they have to sit there and look at me all night," she declared. Holding up the two dresses in question; Mai asked what everyone thought she should wear. The one she bought herself, or the one Naru was trying to force her to wear. Hers being yellow, his being black, as if you couldn't guess. Mai silently wondered why he bothered buying her a dress when she already had one.

"Black," John said first, bringing Mai from her inner thoughts.

"Yellow," Masako supplied. 

Ayako looked up from her victim to offer her opinion.

"Yellow." 

"Black," Takigawa wheezed out. 

"Yellow," came Madoka's chirpy voice. Even Lin offered his opinion but it was to be expected.

"Black." 

Mai huffed once again. This wasn't helping. And neither was the smug smile her narcissistic boss was currently wearing. 

"I don't even get why I have to wear a dress in the first place," she complained. 

"Madoka already informed you that we would be having dinner with some very influential people who are interested in our work. We need to make a good impression," Naru replied before walking back into his office and closing the door. Mai glared at the wood before turning to the others. Ayako had since abandoned her attempts at murdering Takigawa, John looked relieved at that, Madoka was chatting with Lin who nodded every now and then but didn't speak, and Masako was sitting listening in.

"What are you guys all wearing?" Mai asked, drawing their attention. Madoka and Ayako visibly paled but Mai didn't notice.

"Uh..." Ayako said, glancing around.

"Um..." Madoka stuttered.

"We can't tell you," Masako supplied. Mai raised an eyebrow.

"And why not?" she pressed. 

"Because we aren't actually goi-" Takigawa was cut off as Ayako slammed her heeled foot into his.

"What he means is that we aren't actually going to care, and we don't want you choosing one of those dresses just based on what we're wearing," Ayako covered. Madoka breathed a quiet sigh of relief. Nice save Ayako.

Mai narrowed her eyes suspiciously and was about to question them when someone shouted through the office.

"Mai, tea," The girl quickly placed the two dresses back into her bag before grumbling about narcissistic tea loving idiots who are too evil for their own good. Everyone was grateful that Naru had distracted the teenager. 

The rest of the day was basically taken up by Naru ordering more tea and Mai began to wonder if he ever even uses the bathroom. By the time Mai was ready to head home, the others had already gone to get ready for tonight. Mai hauled her bag up onto her shoulder and called out that she was leaving. When she heard no reply, she knew they had heard her.

-----------------------------

Climbing from her shower, Mai breathed out in a sigh. She felt much better after that. A quick glance at the clock informed her that she only had half an hour to not only get dressed, but also get to the office. Frantically running into her room, she pulled out the two dresses.

Slipping the yellow dress on, Mai checked herself in the mirror. Despite her earlier comments, now that she had it on, it didn't look as good as she originally thought. The cut of the top of the dress dipped down before rising to meet at a point in the centre of her chest. It would have clung nicely to a larger woman but Mai, being how she was, didn't fit the bill. Her body was too slim so the skirt of the dress didn't seem to have any shape. 

Pulling it off, she checked the label and realised why it wouldn't fit. She had grabbed a dress that was two sizes too big for her! Grumbling loudly about the fact she had to wear the black one, Mai ruefully slipped that one on.

The brunette had to admit that, while his sense for colour was somewhat lacking, he sure knew how to pick the style. The dress Naru had given her was a black material that reached the floor with ease. It fit snugly against her chest while the collar dipped down to reveal just a little bit of cleavage. The dress fit her body like a second skin until it reached her thighs, where it began to loosen up. There was a thick stripe right down the middle of the dress that travelled all the way down to the floor too. While the dress itself was black, the stripe was a lighter grey. Looking over herself one last time, Mai concluded that, while she would never admit it out loud, the dress Naru had chosen was better. 

Stealing another glance at the clock, she quickly applied some eyeliner and mascara, slipped a black chocker around her neck, grabbed her purse and coat and headed out the door. Making sure to lock it behind her of course. 

After a twenty-minute walk, and many encounters with a very annoying wind, Mai slowly walked up the stairs leading to the SPR office. She opened the door to find the others all seated around the coffee table, wearing...normal clothes?

Mai furrowed her brow in confusion as she walked in. 

"Hey, guys?" she said cautiously, drawing their attention. "Why are you wearing normal clothes?" 

"Because they aren't coming," someone said from behind her. She turned around only to come face to face with none other than Naru. She had to admit he looked damn good. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a white undershirt. His hair was messy, which only added to the stunning combination his clothes and looks made at the moment. 

The clearing of somebody's throat quickly stopped her assessment. She turned away with a slight blush staining her cheeks, completely missing Naru's smirk. Before Mai or Naru could say anything though, Madoka got up and rushed them out of the office. She took them downstairs as the other SPR workers hurried to the window. 

They watched as she practically forced Mai into the limousine that was waiting, to which Takigawa let out a chuckle. 

"Twenty bucks says he kisses her tonight," he said. Ayako just scoffed.

"Wimp. We all know that's going to happen so why don't you bet on something that actually requires neuron's, old man," she said teasingly. Takigawa's next remark about Ayako's age quickly resulted in a lump on his head as the priestess turned back to the window. 

Madoka was waving goodbye to the pair as the limo drove off. She then came back up to the office to find everyone sitting around normally. She threw them a coy smirk before also taking a seat.

'You had better not screw this up Noll,' she thought dangerously.

------------------------------

The car ride was completely silent as Naru took the time to assess his assistant. For some reason he just couldn't take his eyes away. Sure she was attractive in the office, but she seemed to be practically glowing right now. Her hair was windblown, giving it a ruffled look, while he was dying to see what was hidden under that coat.

Shaking his head, Naru turned back to the window. He had to stay cool. Now, it had to be a very stressful event to ruffle the young SPR presidents feathers, but this dinner was sure to be one. These people could very well hold his entire future in their hands and if he screwed up, he'd be dead. Not literally but he would definitely wish he was.

Before he knew it, the car had pulled up outside their destination and the door closest to Mai opened. A young valet stood there and offered the brunette his hand to climb from the car. Mai blushed lightly as she did and Naru felt like murdering the boy. He was the only one allowed to make Mai blush.

Once again shaking his head, Naru also climbed from the car, minus the valets hand, and came to stand beside Mai.

"I need you to stay quiet tonight," he said, taking her arm and linking it through his. Mai looked at him oddly for a moment before her curosity got the better of her.

"Why?"

"I just do. Consider it a way of paying me back for that camera," Naru replied as a last resort. He knew as well as she did that Mai had long paid off that debt, but what else could he do? Mai narrowed her eyes but before she could speak again, the matradee was directing them to their table. As the pair approached, Mai noticed an older man and woman already seated there.

"Naru who are they?" she asked in a whisper. 

"Those influential people I told you about," he replied just before they reached the table. The older man stood and Naru released Mai's arm from his grip. She was about to say something else when Naru's next words stopped her.

"Hello Father. Mother," he said, nodding to the still sitting woman. She smiled back warmly before looking at Mai. She made a noise, that sounded suspiciously like a squeal, before moving to Mai's side.

"Oh she's gorgeous, Naru," she gushed, giggling like a schoolgirl. "Im so happy you finally found a girlfriend." Mai looked startled before looking to Naru. The look on his face took her by surprise. It was pleading with her to go along. She'd never seen that kind of look on Naru's face before so, despite her better judgement which told her to yell at him right now in the middle of a crowded restaraunt, she obliged.

"I'm Mai Taniyama," she said, not really sure of what else she could say. The older woman's smile seemed to stretch even furthur across her face before she spoke.

"I'm Luella Davis. This is my husband Martin and it is a pleasure to meet you Mai. Noll has been so reclusive these last few years we wondered what he was getting up to," Luella replied.

"And now we know don't we my boy," Martin said, clapping Naru on the back. The teen forced a small smile and nodded.

"Well shall we order?" Luella said, taking a seat once again. Naru nodded and, with a hand on her lower back, guided her to the seat across from his mother. Martin wasnt far behind and took the seat to his wifes right, since Naru was now on her left. 

After the group had ordered, Luella set about questioning Mai.

"So how did you two love birds meet?" she cooed. Naru almost spat out the water he was drinking but Mai was quick to recover.

"At work actually. I've been working as your son's part time assistant for the past two years," she replied with a fake smile. She made a mental note to kill Naru later but no-one would have been able to tell from her appearance. "He's just so thick headed that we fought all the time. Then one day we just clicked and we've been together ever since," she added dreamily, deciding if she couldnt physically harm him, she'd knock her boss's ego down a few notches. 

"That's so sweet," Luella replied. "I always said Noll needed to be put in his place and obviously you're just the girl to do it." Martin chuckled as Mai picked up her own water and took a dainty sip. Lying was hard. Lying to your boss's parents while trying to pass as his girlfriend was even harder.

"Your meals," a waiter said, placing a plate down before each of the four. They chatted about various topics as they ate and both Mai and Naru were thankful his parents had moved of the subject of their 'relationship'. When dessert finally came, Naru thought he was home free. Until his father made a rather unexpected comment.

"Mai, my dear, you are practically glowing tonight. Is there anything you want to tell us?" Martin said slyly. Luella's interest was piqued and she too looked at the brunette. Mai felt her face flush with colour at the implications of those words. She could vaguely hear Naru coughing beside her while she tried to get her brain to work. All she had to do was say no. So why couldnt she? 

Luella unfortunately took this as a sign and almost jumped for joy.

"Noll congratulations! Im so happy. I'm going to be grandmother!" she almost yelled, drawing the attention of the restaraunt. Naru buried his face in hs hands as his father once again clapped him on the back. Luella was also congratulating Mai who couldnt take it anymore.

"Stop, stop, stop!" she practically yelled. "I'm not pregnant nor am I hoping to be. Hell, I'm not even his girlfriend," she said, gesturing at Naru. "He tricked me into coming and I didn't even want to be here!" Her breathing had gotten considerably heavier and Mai took a deep breath before turning and stomping from the restaraunt. Martin and Luella were in shock until the latter of the pair spun around with fire in her eyes.

Naru audibly gulped. His mother was scary. Damn Mai! Why did she have to leave him here alone?

"Why are you still sitting there?" she said in a deadly calm voice. 

"What?" Naru said dumbly. 

"I said why are you still sitting there? Go after her!"

"But she's not my girlfriend," Naru argued back. Big mistake. 

"I don't care. She's upset because of you now you will go after her even if I have to drag you there myself!" Luella yelled. Naru was gone like a shot. As the older woman calmed down, she took a seat and Martin smiled at her.

"What?" she asked. 

"Nothing. I just cant wait to see what Noll does to Madoka when he finds out we set him up," he said. 

"Well if the boy would just open his eyes and listen to his heart for once, we wouldnt have had to," Luella huffed. "Besides, I like Mai. And it was rather funny to watch them try and fool us with that 'boyfriend, girlfriend' act." Martin laughed and wholeheartedly agreed. 

------------------------------

Meanwhile, Naru had managed to get about three blocks from the restaraunt and there was still no sign of Mai. He ran a hand through his hair as he glanced down the alleys that he passed. As much as he was still angry at her for bailing like that, Naru didnt want anything to happen to the part timer. Besides, who would make his tea if she wasnt around?

Passing an old diner, Naru chanced a glance through the window and was rewarded with Mai sitting at one of the tables. He breathed a sigh of relief before trudging up the steps and inside. The raven haired boy slowly made his way over to the brunette, but stopped when another young man took the seat opposite her.

"Hey, what are you doing here all alone?" the new comer asked. Mai looked up for a moment before looking back down at her drink.

"Leave me alone," she grumbled. The man looked offended until he scowled.

"I was just being nice," he snarled. Mai simply ignored him until he grabbed her arm. He made a move to grab her other hand when someone grabebd him by the scruff of the neck and pulled him from the booth. Mai was surprised to see Naru glaring at the man on the floor.

"Get lost," he said, directing his coldest stare at the man. He visibly shivered before getting up and scurrying away. Naru turned back to find Mai hiding her face with her bangs.

"Thanks," she mumbled. Naru took the newly vacated seat.

"It's okay. I...uh," he trailed off, suddenly feeling unsure of hismelf. Finally he sighed. "I'm sorry. I hould have told you about my parents." Mai looked up in surprise. Naru apologising? For real? 

"It doesnt matter," Mai said eventually. Naru nodded and the pair sat in silence for the next few minutes. 

"My mother just wouldnt get off my case about getting a girlfriend and I couldnt think of anyone better for the job," Naru finally admitted. "Other than you that is." Mai felt herself blush at the double meaning behind those words.

'Surely he doesnt know what he's saying,' she told herself. 'He's just trying to explain.' Naru, on the other hand, didnt know what had gotten into him. But for once he didnt care.

"And I kind of liked the idea and when I saw you tonight I just ah," Naru trailed off. He rubbed a hand over his face before finally looking at Mai with determination. He knew what he wanted.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'd like you to be my girlfriend Mai. For real. No pretending," he finished. Mai felt her eyes widen. Maybe he did know what he was saying. Naru, for the first time in his life, was nervous. Would she say no? He hadnt exactly been the nicest person to her. In fact, even Jack the ripper would probably have been more friendly to her than he had been. 

Meanwhile as Naru was digging himself into a deeper hole of doubt, Mai answered his question. 

"Yes," she said, almost inaudibly. She looked up expecting a reaction but instead found Naru frowning to himself. "Naru?" she asked, pulling the boy from his despair. 

"Huh?"

"Yes," she repeated. He looked confused for a moment before a grin, yes a grin, broke out over his features. Mai felt herself smile in return before Naru had put down some money and pulled her from the restaurant. 

"Where are you taking me?" she asked, as he tucked her against his side. 

"To meet my parents. For real this time," Naru replied. Mai felt herself smile before she stopped Naru by grabbing his arm. Confusion spread across the boys face until Mai leant up and kissed him. Naru wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled into the kiss. That was something he seemed to be doing alot now. 

Pulling away and looking down at his girlfriend, Naru admitted that, if it got him more kisses like that, he didnt really mind smiling all the more.

------------------------------

A/N: Okay its finally done. I cant believe how long it took me to finally finish this. I hope everyone likes the last chapter of Wedding Woes. Remember to read and review. See ya.


	2. Red or White?

A/N: Just another one shot from me! Let me know what you think. Believe it or not this idea came to me during my English class and it just stuck with me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt. Would I be writing fanfics if I did?

"Red,"

"White,"

"Red,"

"White,"

"Damn it. What do you have against red?"

"What do you have against white?"

A young brunette huffed angrily at the raven-haired man sitting across from her. His nose was buried in a book as they argued.

"But I'm Japanese," she retorted.

"I'm English," he said nonchalantly.

"But red is holy," she said with a pout.

"But white symbolises purity," he countered.

Mai sighed as she evaluated her situation. The pair of SPR workers were to be married in little under a month and they were still fighting over what colour wedding dress she was going to wear.

She suggested red because that is what those of Asian heritage considered holy. He on the other hand kept pushing the issue of white for purity as is known throughout the western world. No matter how hard she tried he refused to budge on the subject.

'White is for purity,' she thought. Suddenly a wicked idea sprung into her mind as Takigawa, Ayako, John and Masako entered the quiet office.

"But Naru," she drawled silkily, "What if I'm not pure?" She was thoroughly satisfied at the way his eyes snapped up from his book. She could see the jealousy beginning to cloud his colbat eyes as he narrowed them.

"I find that hard to believe," he said after a moment. Mai smirked and stood. She walked over to him and sat right in his lap, effectively blocking his view of the book. She threaded her hands around the back of his neck and pulled him into a heated kiss, that was anything but pure and innocent.

The pair completely missed the shocked looks on their friend's faces as their tongues battled for dominance. When Mai finally pulled away Naru saw no blush staining her cheeks.

'Maybe she is telling the truth,' he thought as anger built up in him. He would have to go and have a little chat with whoever it was that had stolen his girl's innocence. Yes you heard correctly. HIS! When Naru, Kazuya Shibuya, Oliver Davis, claimed something, say a certain assistant for example, he didn't share. Not with anyone. Ever. So whoever this mystery guy was had better have one hell of a security system.

Mai watched on, as he seemed to have an inner argument. Eventually she rose form his lap and sauntered over to the door before his voice stopped her.

"Fine. I guess you will have to wear red then," he said. Mai smiled before exiting the office. But of course, not before grabbing Ayako to go with her.

"Where are we going Mai?" the red head asked.

"Dress shopping," she replied simply. Mai already had something in mind but she wanted it to be a surprise.

A month later, Naru found himself dressed in an expensive black tuxedo, waiting at the end of the isle. He could see John, Masako, Ayako, Takigawa and Lin all sitting in the first row of the church. His parents were seated right behind and Madoka was sitting to their left. Now only one person was left. The bride.

He hadn't really been happy with the fact Mai was wearing red today but he decided that if it made her happy, he could live with it. As the music began, everyone stood and Naru fixed his gaze to the church doors. When they opened, he felt his jaw hit the floor.

There stood Mai in a pure white wedding dress. She had red roses threaded through her now shoulder length brown hair. The dress was a halter neck style that had been beaded all across the bodice. The skirt looked to be made of silk and it rippled around her as she walked down the isle. Everyone gushed at how beautiful the bride looked but none more so than her future husband did.

When Mai finally reached the altar Naru had finally managed to pick his jaw up off the floor.

"You look beautiful," he whispered as the priest before them spoke loudly.

"Thank you," she said just as quietly.

"What happened to the red? I thought you weren't pure any more," he said teasingly. Mai smirked from behind her veil as she replied.

"Well after tonight I'm fairly sure I won't be," she said as a blush stained her cheeks.

"Good. I didn't want to be put away for murder before my wedding day anyways," he said with a smile. Mai looked a little shocked at him as he refocussed on the priest. Suddenly she became very happy. Mai found that his possessiveness was comforting. Now she had somewhere she belonged and someone to be her family. Her real family. And she loved him more than life itself.


	3. Blue or Pink?

A/N: I know this was initially going to be a one shot but thanks to one of my reviewers, I was given a great idea and have decided to continue with it. And allow me to introduce, a pregnant Mai! Similar to the first chapter but slightly different.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt. Do you think I would be writing fanfics if I did?

* * *

"Blue,"

"Pink,"

"Blue,"

"Pink,"

"How many times do I have to tell you? It's going to be a boy," Mai said.

"About as many times as I have to tell you it's a girl," Naru replied. The pair had been married for almost 2 months when they found out Mai was pregnant. Looks like Naru got it on the first try.

"The nursery should be blue," she said once again.

"It should be pink," he said.

"WOULD YOU TWO JUST KNOCK IT OFF?!" another voice interrupted them. The couple turned to find a very pregnant miko standing behind them. Her face almost matched the color of her hair.

"First you fight over Mai's wedding dress, now you're fighting over what color to pain the nursery! Get a grip and move on. Paint the goddamn room once the baby comes!" she yelled. Everyone seated in the room mentally cringed. She could almost out scream Mai. And that was saying something.

Takigawa stood and attempted to calm his raging wife. Mai shook her head and returned to looking at her own husband.

"It's going to be a boy," she muttered so that Ayako wouldn't hear. Naru simply ignored her and went into his office. Mai sighed.

"It's okay Mai. He just doesn't like to be wrong. So far the score stands at Mai: 1 Naru: 0 so he's still a little sore," Lin said unexpectedly.

"You guys are keeping score?" Mai said after a moment. Everyone nodded.

"Why?"

"As Lin said, Naru doesn't like to be wrong and he often isn't. We just want to keep track so we can use it as ammo later on," Ayako said with a devious smile. She had calmed down considerably since her little outburst.

Mai walked into the kitchen and began making a round of tea.

'It's going to be a boy,' she thought, 'I am carrying it after all. I think I would know.'

Mai finished making the tea and walked back out into the lobby. She gave everyone a cup before Naru reappeared and took a seat on the couch.

Suddenly Takigawa got up and sat next to the teenager.

"Can I help you?" he said without looking at the monk. Takigawa grinned evilly before wrapping an arm around Naru's shoulders.

"Believe me Naru. You thought Mai was bad before just wait until the hormones kick in. And then the cravings! You are in for one rough ride my friend. Best to make her mad now before she starts actually going through with her threats," he said laughing as Naru's face paled more so than usual.

"I heard that you jerk," Ayako said while sniffling. Tears were pooling in her eyes as she glared at the monk. Mai hastily wrapped her arms around the miko.

"See what I mean?" Takigawa muttered before also moving over to his wife. Mai moved away so that her friend could try and comfort his wife.

After everyone had calmed down and left the office, Naru called Mai into his office.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"You wouldn't really do that to me, would you?" he asked, referring to earlier when Ayako had gone about pummeling her husband for his remarks about hormones and such.

Mai just smirked mysteriously and left the room. Naru gulped loudly.

* * *

Naru sighed and laid his head down on the desk in his office. He hadn't been sleeping well lately because Mai had done exactly what Takigawa predicted.

Her hormones had kicked in and now instead of going from sad to cheerful in an instant; she went from hysterical to homicidal. And it somehow always ended up directed at him.

For example, the day before Naru had been working in his notebook when Mai came in upset. He casually asked what was wrong and she burst into tears. He simply shook his head because she refused to speak. He then went back to reading his notebook and he barely even noticed when Mai stormed from the room.

Later that night when Naru had returned home from work, he found his precious black notebook sitting in the toilet. Completely ruined. He had a clear idea who had done it.

And now he was being forced to sleep on his own couch because his oh so happy wife decided he couldn't touch her anymore. The slightest brush of their hands and the waterworks would start.

"Sleeping on the couch again?" Lin asked, snapping Naru from his reminiscing.

"How can you tell?" the man groaned without looking up. Lin uncharacteristically chuckled at the poor man. He simply walked away afterwards.

Not only were her hormones going berserk but her cravings had him stumped. Naru thought back to two nights ago.

She had been sleeping quite peacefully when he came into the room to change. Obviously he was too loud because next thing he knew she was calling out to him.

"Naru are you there?" his heavily pregnant wife said tiredly.

"Yes," he said continuing to change.

"I'm hungry," she said with a whine. Naru sighed. Here it comes.

"Okay would you like me to make you something?" he offered. She nodded happily.

"What would you like?" She thought for a moment before breaking out in a smile.

"Haggis," she said. Naru's jaw almost hit the floor.

"Ha-hag-haggis?" he stuttered out. She nodded enthusiastically.

"Why in the world do you want haggis?" Naru exclaimed. Mai pouted in that frustrating yet oh so adorable way she does, and Naru had no choice but to cave.

"Fine, I'll be back," he muttered darkly before stalking from the house.

Naru could still remember very clearly the dark anger that had penetrated his body when he returned to find Mai asleep. When he woke her up and gave her the food, she said she wasn't hungry and fell right back asleep.

Naru almost threw the offending appetiser out the window.

* * *

A crash from outside startled Naru and he jumped from his seat. He opened the door to find Mai clutching her stomach and standing in a puddle of water.

"Naru…it's…time…" she gasped. Naru was frozen to the spot. His baby was coming. He was going to be a father. Right now.

Another loud scream from his wife snapped Naru from his musings. He rushed forward and helped her regulate her breathing. Once she was calm, Naru ran from the office and retrieved his car.

In the time Naru was gone; Lin had exited his own office and helped Mai keep her breathing regular. He also made a mental note to speak to a doctor about his bruised hand while they were at the hospital.

'Dang that girl has a grip on her,' he thought as she squeezed his hand once again.

Naru rushed back up the stairs and was about to pick Mai up when Lin did it for him.

"She's very heavy," the older man assured him. Naru nodded and silently followed down to his car.

* * *

40 minutes later, Naru was pacing hastily as he waited for news on Mai's condition. He couldn't help the scenarios that were running through his head.

What if Mai didn't make it? What if the child didn't make it? Could Mai handle that? Could he? What if, what if, what if.

He was thankfully snapped from this hazy mess by Ayako hugging him with all her might.

"Oh congratulations Naru," she cheered when she let him go. He felt a weight on his leg and looked down to see Ayako and Takigawa daughter, Aysel, clinging to his leg.

"Congrabuwations Mr Nabu," she said with a big smile. He smiled lightly down at her as she bounced away and into her fathers waiting arms.

Next thing he knew, Naru was being slapped on the back by Takigawa. Then John and even Lin joined in. Masako wished him well and Madoka had ruffled his hair like a little kid saying, "I knew it was going to happen before they did!"

The next pair however almost made the young man pass out.

"Mom? Dad?" he said in shock. And there they were. His parents who should have been in England, were currently standing right in front of him with big smiles.

"How is Mai doing dear? Is she okay? Lin called us when she went into labor," Luella gushed.

"How did you get here so fast?" Naru asked as his mother embraced him.

"Well they don't call it the Concorde for nothing now do they boy?" his father joked while patting his shoulder. Naru nodded and was sitting down, talking with his mother when the doctor came out.

"How is she?" Naru asked, jumping from his chair.

"There was some internal bleeding that caused some complications," he said professionally. Naru felt his stomach hit the floor. The way the doctor said that immediately brought Mai to mind.

"And?" Luella prompted.

"We were able to stop it thankfully and it appears both babies are healthy," he finished. Naru breathed a sigh of relief until the doctors words sunk in.

"Babies?" Ayako voiced for him. The doctor simply nodded.

"She had twins. A boy and a girl," he elaborated. Naru was still in shock as everyone congratulated him.

"You can all see her now if you want," the doctor informed them. Naru began walking until he noticed no-one was following.

"You should go first Naru," Madoka told him with a smile. He nodded and followed the doctor to his wife's room.

* * *

Mai was propped up on pillows with two colored bundles in her arms. Her hair was ruffled and thin shiny film could be seen on her forehead. She looked up at him with big brown eyes as Naru entered.

"Look Naru," she said looking back down at the babies, "They're so beautiful."

"That they are," he replied sitting down beside her and taking one from her arms. "But what else would you expect with us as their parents?"

Mai laughed and shot a playful glare at him.

"And here I thought you had given up your narcissistic ways," she chuckled.

"Never," he replied looking down at the little girl in his arms. "Looks like we tied on this one."

"At least Bou-san and the others can finally put a point on your side," Mai commented.

Before Naru could ask what she meant, a click was heard and the pair looked p to find their friends standing there with big smiles.A woman, who Mai could only assume was Naru's mother, held a camera out in front of her.

"The happy family," Ayako gushed. Everyone piled into the room to steal a glance at the new additions to the family.

"He has your eyes Naru," Masako mentioned from over the mothers shoulder.

"And she has Mai's," John added from Naru's side with a big smile.

"So what are you going to call them sweetheart?" Luella asked her son. Naru looked over at Mai who smiled down at him.

"What about Celeste?" she asked. Naru beamed.

"Celeste Davis. It's perfect," he replied.

"And what about the boy?" Martin reminded them.

"Eugene," Mai supplied. Naru looked at his wife in awe. She wanted to name their son after his brother. Her eyes were trained on the blue bundle she was cuddling.

"Celeste and Eugene Davis. Perfect," Luella and Martin said with huge smiles.

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy!" a little girl of around seven yelled as she ran into her mothers office. The brown haired woman looked up at her daughter just as her son came bounding into the room also.

"What is it sweetie?" she asked the girl. The little girl had straight black hair and cinnamon brown eyes in contrast to the boy who had cinnamon brown hair and crystal dark blue eyes.

"Me and Gene want to hear a story," she said confidently.

"Gene and I," a man corrected her from the doorway. Mai smiled up at her husband.

"Celeste and I want to hear a story," Gene said. Mai sighed and stood from her desk. She moved and sat on her couch, motioning for the two children to join her.

"And which story do you want to hear?" she quizzed them. Naru also joined his wife on the couch as she spoke.

"How you met Daddy!" Celeste cried. Mai laughed and began telling them.

"Okay. It all started when Mommy was in high school. She, along with some of her friends, were telling ghost stories in one of the classrooms when a young man interrupted us…"

* * *

A/N: There is chapter 2 of Wedding Woes. Hope you all like it. Read and eview. 


End file.
